poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Kuzco's Groove
Kuzco: (narrating) Will you take a look at that? Pretty pathetic, huh? Well, you'll never believe this, but that llama you're looking at was once a human being. And not just any human being. That guy was an emperor. A rich, powerful ball of charisma. Oh, yeah! This is his story. Well, actually, my story. That's right...I'm that llama. The name is Kuzco...Emperor Kuzco. I was the world's nicest guy, and they ruined my life for no reason. Oh, is that hard to believe? Look, I tell you what. You go back a ways, you know, before I was a llama and this will all make sense. All right, now see. That's a little too far back. Oh! Look at me. That's me as a baby. Ahem. All right, let's move ahead. (Kuzco brushes his hair) (The crown lands on his head) Kuzco: Oh, yeah. Singer: There are despots and dictators Political manipulators There are blue bloods with the intellects of fleas There are kings and catty tyrants Who are so lacking in refinements They'd be better suited swinging from the trees He was born and raised to rule No one has ever been as cool In a thousand years of aristocracy An enigma and a mystery In Mesoamerican history The quintessence of perfection that is he Kuzco: (narrating) Okay, this is the real me. Not this. This. Not this. Winner. Loser. Okay, see this palace? Everyone in it is at my command. Check this out. Kuzco: Butler. Chef. Theme song guy. Singer: Oh, yeah! He's the sovereign lord of the nation He's the hippest cat in creation He's the alpha the omega, A to Z And this perfect world will spin Around his every little whim 'Cause this perfect world begins and ends with Kuzco: Me. Singer: What's his name Kuzco That's his name Kuzco He's the king of the world Kuzco Is he hip or what Kuzco Yeah Kuzco: You threw off my groove! Guard: I'm sorry, but you've thrown off the emperor's groove. Old man: (throwing out) Sorry! Kuzco: You were saying? Singer: What's his name Kuzco Kuzco Kuzco That's his name Kuzco Kuzco Is he hip or what Kuzco Don't you know he's the king of the world Kuzco Whoa, yeah Kuzco: Boom, baby! Man: Your Highness, it is time for you to choose your bride. Kuzco: All righty. Trot out the ladies. Let's take a look-see. Hate your hair. Not likely. Yikes, yikes, yikes. And let me guess. You have a great personality. Is this really the best you could do? Man: Oh, yes. Oh, no. I-I mean, p-perhaps... Kuzco: (narrating) What is he babbling about? He's like the thing that wouldn't shut up. Anyway, still wondering about that llama in the opening? Well, let me show you the people responsible for ruining my life. First, there's Pacha. And there is Franklin and his family and his friends, Bear, Beaver, Snail, Goose, Fox, Rabbit, Skunk, Badger, Raccoon, Otter, Moose, Slyly, Leonard, Babar, Celeste, Pom, Flora, Alexander, Isabelle, Rataxes, Lady Rataxes, Victor, Klaus, Dany, Dodger, Rita, Francis, Einstein and Tito. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts